College Years
by Caitlin'i love edward
Summary: The gang is meeting at college. Cannon parings AH bad at summary good story though.


Hi. My name is Isabella (Bella) Swan. I have a twin sister named Alice, and an older brother named Emmett. Alice and me are really close and we are starting college this year at UCLA(University of California Los Angeles). We are both cheerleaders. I also play soccer and basketball. Alice is gorgeous. She is 5'4", has black spiky hair with piercing blue eyes. I am 5'8", i have brown hair and brown eyes. We are fairly skinny because of sports. Emmett can be intimidating. He is huge, but is like a teddy bear. We have a little sister that is 3 years old. Her name is Mia. She is so cute. I have to take care of her because our mom died giving birth to her. She thinks of me as her mother. I feel bad leaving her here.

"Bells come on we need to leave."Alice yelled through the house. I grabbed my sidekick, my ipod touch and my laptop. I walked down stairs wearing my usual light wash skinny jeans and a linkin park t-shirt.

"What the hell are you wearing?"My sister loves fashion so it was kind of expected. Since she loves fashion she dresses my up all the time and i always get in trouble for wearing my comfy clothes.

"Come on you need to change right now." With that she drug me up the stairs and into her room/torture chamber. She put me in a denim mini skirt that only came an inch under my ass, and a skin tight orange tank top.

"Bella we are going to a new school so you need a new wardrobe." great that means shopping. "So when we get there we are going shopping and getting you one, so come on."I knew that was we left to go get in our cars mine was a black Lamborghini and hers was a silver Porshe. We took both cars with us because we couldn't leave our babies behind.

Normally it would take 5 hours if you followed the speed limit, but with our driving we got there in 2.5 hours. You would think with a dad who is chief of police you would follow the law but we certainly don't.

When we arrived everyone eyes were on us. We found two spots right next to each other and took them. When we stepped out our cars we heard catcalls and whistles, which is what we normally got. We started unloading our cars we have 15 bags total, but most of our stuff was shipped here and in our room and all put up.

We got all our stuff up here in 3 trips which isn't had a room to ourselves so we didn't have to bother everything was set down i got a call.

"Hello" i didn't know who was calling because i didn't bother to look at the caller ID.

"Hey Bells" i knew that voice right away it was my brothers.

"Emmett what do you want?" I had no idea why he was calling.

"Come outside your dorm please."

"But you don't go here you go to the University of Texas." I was really confused right now.

"Just come outside"

"OK"

"Bye"

"Cya"

"Hey Bells who was that?" Alice asked with curiosity leaking in her tone.

"That was Emmett he wants us to come outside i don't know why though."

"OK but knowing Emmett something is going to happen." With that said we walked out to the parking lot. After i saw him i sprinted which was really fast almost vampire fast. His back was turned to me so i jumped on his back since he was our brother. I didn't really pay attention to the people around him because i was so happy he was here at my school instead of Texas.

"What are you doing here?" Alice and i said at the same time.

"I decided to come here to be with ." He replied.

I finally decided to look at the people around me and my eyes landed on a girl with blonde hair. She was glaring at me but i don't know why, and i don't take haters too well.

"Why you are you glaring? I did nothing wrong, bitch." i asked her because she was starting to piss me off.

"What are you doing on my boyfriend? Slut." She replied in an icy tone.

"Oh you know just um.......hugging my big brother that i hadn't seen in a ?" i told adding my own glare.

"Oh, sorry." She replied but her tone and glare told me she wasn't.

"Bells please don't scare away my girlfriend." Emmett said with his puppy dog eyes. Good thing i knew not to fall for them.

"What if i do?" i asked challenging him.

"Then i will have to chase you" please i was faster than him so this should be no problem.

"Then go ahead and try," i said jumping off his back and sprinting in the opposite direction.

"I will get you ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!!!!!!!!!" he bellowed through the whole parking lot.

He chased me for about 30 minutes and not getting me so i decided to have a little fun. I turned all of a sudden and hid in the bed of someones truck. When i saw him run by i jumped on his shoulders and did a mini happy dance. When i looked back to all his friends they were cheering except the girlfriend.

"Bellsy you cheated." he pouted as he walked back over to where everyone else was at with me still in his shoulders.

"I did not. it's not my fault you chased me and than lost me." i said giggling.

"True but now i can do this." with that he started raising his arms than started tickling me so hard I fell but landed in a hand stand. Man cheer leading comes in handy. Good thing i changed into shorts when i got back to the room.

After i got out my handstand i turned to the people.

"Oh my gosh Bella that was amazing."Alice said as she pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Well thank you. Can you please let go? I Can barely breathe." With that she let go. I just realised the two hot guys standing in front of us. One of them had blonde hair and piercing blue eyes that looked like the ocean. He was about 6'1" and lanky. The other one had piercing green eyes they looked like emeralds. He had bronze reddish hair and was about 6'2" .I liked him the best.  
I got a high five from the guys and a super tiny smile from the girlfriend.

"Hi, I'm Edward" The bronze haired one said.

"I'm Bella" I shook his hand. Then moment our hands touched i felt a little shock.

"This is Jasper and Rosalie. They are twins." Edward said pointing to them when he said their name.

"Alright. Well i am going back to my room to unpack. I will see you later. Alice are you coming?"

"No. I'm going to stay here and talk." Since she wasn't coming i turned around and started back towards my dorm.

"Hey maybe i can help" I turned around and say Edward jogging over to me.

"Um sure." So i turned around and went inside to my dorm. Inside the dorm was a living room with a few chairs and couches and their was also a kitchenette that had all the basic appliances. Then there are two doors that are the bedrooms. Then each bedroom had their own bathroom. I started unpacking the last box for my room.

"Um can you put away the boxes in the kitchen? Please." I asked Edward.

"Yeah no problem." He said then he walked into the kitchen. When i finished the last box i walked into the kitchen to help Edward. He was putting away plates and silverware while I put up the pot and pans.

"So do you have any siblings?" I asked Edward trying to break the silence, thankfullly it worked.

"Yes i have a twin sister named Tanya. I think you two would get along great." Edward replied.

"I would love to meet her."

"Ok than come on." He grabbed my hand and took me next door. He knocked on the door. After about 30 seconds a girl with strawberry blonde hair answered the door. She was about 5'8" she was skinny and with her muscles she is a gymnast or a cheerleader.

"Hey Eddie who's this?" Tanya asked.

"This is Bella she is Emmett's little sister. I thought you both would get along since you are both cheerleaders." Edward said.

"Sure I'd love to." she said. I liked her already she seemed like she had a brain.

"How about we all learn more about each other over dinner. You can ride with me." I told them.

"Ya sure." Tanya replied.

"Edward would you like to come too?" i asked.

"Sure" With that said we left to go to my car.

"Oh my gosh Bella I love your car." Tanya exclaimed.

"Well thank you." After that Tanya got into the passenger's seat and Edward in the backseat. Ww went to the restaeraunt Red Robin. Edward and i got a burger and Tanya got a salad. Edward sat next to me and Tanya across. We talked alot i really like Tanya and Edward. When we were done we paid then went back to the college. When we got back we all exchanged numbers and then went our separate ways.

"Where have you been?" Alice said as soon as the door closed.

"I went to dinner with Edward and his sister Tanya, Why?" i said.

"Because i dont know. And did you say Tanya?" she asked.

"Yeah i did. Why?" i asked.

"Because she is a bitch and you cant hang around her." I was pissed that Alice said that.

"No she is not. Don't you dare tell me who i can and cannot hang out with. How do you know she is a bitch?" i said each word getting a little louder.

"Rosalie said she was." Alice said in a I-know-it-all tone.

"Yeah well I don't like Rosalie so leave Tanya alone." i said with venom in my voice.

"Whatever.I and going to stay with Tanya tonight so later." I said and walked to Tanya's room.

"Hey can i stay here tonight?" i asked her when she answered the door.

"Um i would love that but i have someone coming over tonight. So sorry." She said.

"It's OK" i said. I turned and left the dorms and decided to go for a run. I was running for about 30 minuets then Edward came.

"Hey Bella"

"Hey Edward"  
"What are you running for?"

"I am out here because me and my twin got in a fight and i couldn't be around her."

"So so you need a place to stay?"

"Yeah i do."

"You can stay with me. I room with Jasper he wont mind."

"Thanks. I'll just sleep on the couch."

"No you wont. Come on." He said.

When we got there Jasper was already asleep since it was 11:00p.m. I walked to the couch and layed down.

"Uh what do you think you are doing?" Edward asked.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch. why?"

"Oh no you are not you are sleeping in the bed and that is final." He said.

"You know what we can both sleep on the bed so it makes us both happy." I said getting up and walking to his room. He went and took a shower while i changed into one of his football jerseys.

"You look sexy in my jersey" Edward said. With that Edward got into the bed. I feel into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: I hope you like it so far. I have about half of the next chapter written and something big is gonna happen. Review and tell me if you like, hate, love the story. Please review.**


End file.
